Kraug Wolfblood
=General= *Player: Bloodwax *Other characters by this player: Rheyann *Level: 85 *Appearance Note: On his right biscep, the brand of the Burning Blade is marred and crossed out by another scar. He also has numerous other battlescars. Affiliations *Frostwolf Clan *Warsong Clan *Argent Dawn *Shattered Sun Offensive *Horde Military - Senior Sergeant *Ironfist Warband - Once Initiate *Guns For Hire - Former Bounty Hunter Companions "Mok'drengar" the Dire Wolf pup, brood of Dren'gar =Personality= As most orcs do, Kraug struggles with the hard truth of his past and service to the Legion. Having come from a smaller clan, he is also troubled by lacking the sense of tradition and family that most other orcs are more easily re-establishing. However, even in spite of the fact that the few remaining Blademasters seem to have been relieved of their duty as Thrall's Honor Guard, Kraug remains patriotic. He finds a sense of hope in the younger faces around him and is determined to aid the Horde in their unending struggle to preserve their traditions and to simply survive. He believes strongly in loyalty, honor, and perserverance. =History= Kraug'un was the son of Karag'un Wolfblood, and so, born into the Wolfblood Clan on Draenor. When the Burning Legion came to Draenor and Mannoroth gave his blood to drink, the small Wolfblood Clan was another of almost all the clans to participate. However, most of this specific clan were effected severely, and their bloodlust was immense. So, they easily lost control and order of their clan and soon found asylum in the Burning Blade. At the time when the Dark Portal opened and the Legion came to Azeroth, Kraug'un was still young for an orc. Regardless, he was also subject to the demon blood and in addition, he was already one of the fiercest of pups. Thus, he contributed as he could to the wars, under the command of the Burning Blade. Near the end of the Second War, when Orgrim Doomhammer called upon the Burning Blade to help at Blackrock Spire, Kraug'un was one of the very few of the original Burning Blade that survived and was taken prisoner and placed in the internment camps. Over time, as most of these prisoners did, Kraug'un lost the full effect of the demon blood and his bloodlust subsided for the most part. Years later, as Thrall and Orgrim went to rescue the prisoners, Kraug'un was witness to the death of Doomhammer and the naming of Thrall as the new Warchief of the Horde, so he followed Thrall to Kalimdor. It has been years since the founding of Orgrimmar and now, Kraug'un is a nomad Blademaster, serving the Horde where he can and seeking to find a way to redeem his former Wolfblood Clan. He has once before attempted to reform his clan as a more welcoming Tribe, but was overcome with doubt and the tribe disbanded. An OOC Note I put Kraug on the backburner for a while after Cashani (a.k.a. Mharty) talked me into trying the Alliance side of ER. This led to the creation of Rheyann and the disbanding of The Wolfblood Tribe. It also indirectly resulted in the formation of The Ironfist Warband, whose leader and several other members were in the Tribe. Category:Dormant